digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Joacoz
Imágenes No subas imágenes tan pequeñas, aunque sean para la media, (además está el video), ya que no se ven muy bien y son de baja definición.Ignimon 16:43 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Sí, las puedes sobreescribir o subir nuevas, lo que te dije es por la resolución, solo por eso. Ignimon 16:46 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Jajajajaj Ok :333 Aun Q Joaco Tengalo Por Seguro ♥,♥ Algun Dia me Cansare D Ti Y T Violare *-* Okno :33Juanis (Mi Discusión) 21:13 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Mira tu no me dices que hacer con la pagina de uno de mis dgimon favoritos. Por cierto hay algo que se llama LIBERTAD Seraphimon04 (discusión) 01:25 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Chronicle No sé. Ignimon 00:01 7 nov 2012 (UTC) Diseño El azul oscuro es bastante chocante para los ojos, si se usa ese fondo naranja. ¿No es posible usar otra combinación? Al menos, colores más suaves... Categorías No agregues categorías duplicadas, aunque gracias por sacar otras, este tema da para largo, en el chat lo conversamos y otra cosita en la que necesito un poco de ayuda.Ignimon 21:58 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Quitar categorización Como sé que editas mucho, te pediré un favor, que arregles las categorías, por ejemplo no agregar Digimon x y Digimons con anticuerpo x, sino solo la segunda quitándole la s (al lado se puede arreglar) y dejar una categoría de nivel si corresponde, por ejemplo Digimon perfeccionado (se apega más al original) en vez de ultra y mega campeón.Ignimon 13:59 11 nov 2012 (UTC) Chronicle Lo puedes bajar de aquí. Conste que fue mi primera traducción de algún manga, y está algo derp. Pienso hacerla de nuevo, mejorada. Encontré unos scans más grandes para el capo 1. *http://www.mediafire.com/?l4hvm15zy69ead3 Para entender la trama, debes leer en este orden: cap 1, cap 2, cap 1.5 y cap 3. De lo contrario, te confundiras. Para poder etender y complementar la historia, debes leer las siguientes paginas, tomadas del archivo de Wayback Machine, dado que la web oficial ya las removió del acceso publico: Cap 1 *http://web.archive.org/web/20090207064758/http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/chronicle/ndw-01.html Cap 2 *http://web.archive.org/web/20090126204617/http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/chronicle/20/ch-01.html Cap 1.5 *http://web.archive.org/web/20090312032839/http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/chronicle/15/ch-01.html Cap 3 *http://web.archive.org/web/20090126190950/http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/chronicle/30/ch-01.html Como están en un archivo, muchas imágenes se han perdido, pero el texto sigue ahí, lo que significa que podrás acceder a la info sin problemas. Aquí encontraras traducciones al inglés que resumen lo que está en esas paginas: *http://shiningevo.ultimatedigimon.com/cstoryline.php *http://shiningevo.ultimatedigimon.com/cep.php *http://shiningevo.ultimatedigimon.com/cfaqs.php Respeto entre usuarios Mira yo te dije que no tocaras ese artículo por que lo iba a arreglar, entonces para que lo haces? Si me cargo contigo es porque tengo razones, lo había arreglado pero no pude por el conflicto de ediciones, subi la imagen porque la iba a poner, no vuelvas a hacerlo ok? Morxito (discusión) 23:10 12 nov 2012 (UTC) Top 5 Podrias hacerme un top 5 entre estos digimon (Mas fuerte) Shinegreymon Burst mode Victorgreymon Gallantmon crimson mode Imperialdramon figther mode Omnimon shoutmon x7 superior mode saca al que menos sea fuerte disculpa las molestias :/ By:Rex4477 (discusión) 22:04 17 nov 2012 (UTC)Rex4477 Re: Niveles Se supone que ésta nuestra wiki es en español, por lo tanto debemos poner los niveles tal y como se dicen en España y latinoamerica (los cuales son Maduro/Campeón, Perfecto/Megacampeón y Supremo/Hipercampeón). 13:26 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Ahi te equivocas. En España llamaron asi a los niveles en Adventure. Luego a partir de Adventure 02 empezaron a llamarlos de la otra forma. 13:57 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Eso deberiamos hablaro con Felikis y los demás. 14:05 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Niveles Hola yo creo que se podría hacer un foro con repecto a los niveles, pero pienso que es mejor que se apeguen al original, prefiero "adulto" a "campeón" y respecto al nivel ultimate, creo que una traducción adecuada puede ser supremo.Ignimon 15:16 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Niveles El original no es champion, Joacoz ese se le dio en el doblaje inglés, esto practimamente seguro. ¿Agregarás la inf. de Greymon X a su propio artículo? Ignimon 23:45 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Categorías En el original es adulto o maduro, no campeón. Pensaba en dejar una sola categoría "listado de Digimon" o "Digimon", prefiero dejar "Digimon", en ese caso hacemos una lista de todas las categorías. Ignimon 00:32 19 nov 2012 (UTC) Niveles Y no te olvides de armor o armadura, híbrido y sin nivel. Yo creo que lo mejor es hacer un foro para recoger la opinión de otros usuarios y respecto a Bebé II, así se le llama en Japón, que podemos hacer nosotros si es la terminología que han decidido (podemos cambiarla a la gringa, pero no sería original).Ignimon 21:33 19 nov 2012 (UTC) Listado Tal vez haya que dejar listado de Digimon para los Digimon y Digimon para cosas como Toei.Ignimon 03:33 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Joacoz eso del listado fue lo que te diije en un principio, que sacáramos la categoría, y en vez de deshacer podrías editar y aprovechas de cambiar otras cosas, en todo caso está bien que deshagas ediciones innecesarias.Ignimon 16:53 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Ediciones joacoz , amio por borras las ediciones k hago si llegaramos a hablar por el chat sbrias por k kite esas categorias.[[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 16:03 24 nov 2012 (UTC) entra al chat otra vez? [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 17:05 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Agradecimientos Hola Joacoz, por lo general se dejan mensajes por cosas negativas, pero lo positivo también debe resaltarse. Te felicito por tus buenas ediciones y dedicación, la verdad por usuarios como tú decidí no dejar la wiki. Gracias.Ignimon 23:36 27 nov 2012 (UTC) Si era esa la canción que estaba buscando muchas gracias Psychemon390 (discusión) 13:54 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Re Pensé en hacer una wiki nueva pero sin spoilers, ya que costaría mucho arreglar ésta.Ignimon 18:00 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Nuevas plantillas Hola Joacoz si puedes te conectas al chat para conversar unas cositas relevantes. Ignimon 17:10 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Lo siento mucho es que soy nuevo en el Wiki y la bruja que tengo por hermana hiso estragos en mi cuenta porque olvide cerrarla Disculpa tood lo que te alla echo pero almenos sabes que Angemon me agrada bastante Gracias por leer esto Seraphimon04 (discusión) 21:35 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Vocabulario Hola te aconsejo usar mejores palabras on otros usuaros. Algunos editan bien y no por hacer una mala edicón son tarados o cosas por el estilo. Ignimon 21:12 30 nov 2012 (UTC) La verdad muchas veces no es necesario insultar, estás advertido.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 01:25 2 dic 2012 (UTC) La verdad es que el lunes y el martes no podré editar, será el festín de los fanboys. Solo digo que pongas la razón porque la edición es mala y no referirte a quien editó (o si le dejas un mensaje que sea en no tan malos términos). Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 01:30 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Líneas evolutivas Hola como eres uno de los usuarios que mas sabes de la wiki quería decirte si puedo sacar las lieas evolutivas, pues cada Digimon puede digievolucionar en cientos y los lectores pueden pensar que solo evolucionan en lo que sale aquí. Claro que no quitaría las de un Digimon especifico como de un anime o manga porque tiene sus evoluciones bien definidas.--Morxito (discusión) 21:53 3 dic 2012 (UTC) Sukamon Porque sacas lo de Sukamon? En serio aparece en ese videojuego y dice aparece cuando PlatinumSukamon, es decir se refiere a Sukamon. Morxito (discusión) 23:24 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Sukamon Se que son diferentes pero la info que agregó está referida a Sukamon, leéla de nuevo, deci Aparece cuando PlatinumSukamon... es decir se refiere a Sukamon, por lo tanto está bien.Morxito (discusión) 16:15 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Sukamon Se perfectamente que sn Digimon distintos. No entendiste mucho mi mensaje al parecer, yo me refería a que la info era relativa a Sukamon. Si me hubieras dicho de un princupio que la información era incorrecta te hubiera creído pero me decias que eran Digimon diferentes cosa que se, solo que pensaba que la info era cierta gracias por aclarar, pero debiste decir eso de un principio.Morxito (discusión) 16:26 5 dic 2012 (UTC) ¿Quien es mas fuerte? hola que tal men :) vien otra vez a hacerte una pregunta para ver cual de estos digimon es mas fuerte en un top 5 estos son: Apocalymon MaloMyotismon Lucemon SM Yggdrasil Bagramon Por mi ponddria en primer lugar a yggdrasil ya que shinegreymon BM y sus amigos no podian con el este decia que habia un 0% de probabilidades de ganar (que poder O_O) pero yo que se tu eres el sabio :D Por favor ayudame Gracias :) Rex4477 (discusión) 01:19 18 dic 2012 (UTC)Rex4477 Plantilla Hola, el que creó el artículo escribió mal el nombre, lo mismo con Mashimo Hideaki, donde escribió Masimo.Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 22:47 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Pero como despues de eso, felikis dijo algo como : esta confirmado, puedes hacer un blog o un articulo, y dije: yo? . Por eso lo hice, pero que bueno, que no pasa nada :) Mabl (discusión) 12:46 29 dic 2012 (UTC) Traducciones Hola bueno, creo que hay que cambiar estas traducciones http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Partner_9_Hida_Iori_%26_Armadimon , se supone que deben estar en español, te digo a ti porque tu hiciste esas paginas. --Morxito (discusión) 17:33 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Yo me referia a la parte en que dice traduccion porque esta la traduccion en ingles y no español, alguien con minima capacidad cognoscitiva entenderia eso.Morxito (discusión) 22:19 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Que son las mejores intenciones? Recuerdas quie dijo eso de la capacidad cogniscitiva primero? Fuiste tú en el chat junto con varios otros insultos y ademas en mi dicusion. Otra cosa los nombres de los sencillos traducidos al inglés serían esos y me dices que hay que dejar los originales? Este seria el nombre original del de Cody ベスト・パートナー(9)火田 伊織&アルマジモン y es mejor dejarlo en español que en inglés, o en Japón salieron como Best Partner? Si salieron como Best Partner me lo aclaras y sinceramente si quisieras responder de buena manera no pondrias que soy un un imbecil que no sabe una reberenda mie... de Digimon. Si estoy molesto contigo es por los tratos que me has dado. Acaso a los demás que les dejo mensajes lo hago insultando? --Morxito (discusión) 23:43 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Que nunca me insultaste por el chat, falso. Te refresco la memoria era lo de PlatinumSukamon dijiste que mi capacidad cognoscitiva era menos que minima y que parecia niño de 3 años por mi forma de pensar. La verdad es que no discutire mas contigo y si son justos te daran un largo bloqueo. Morxito (discusión) 23:14 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Ya que veo que te has "autobloqueado" ya que los admon no quisieron hacerlo, quería decirte que si decides volver a la wiki reflexiones sobre tus muchos errores y seas menos arrogante y grosero. Morxito (discusión) 19:48 17 ene 2013 (UTC) Ya he olidado los resentimienros que tuve, si quiers volver te trataré mejor, a menos que sigas insultándome. Pero no es necesario que sigas tu autobloqueo, así que si quieres volver,por mi no hay problema.Morxito (discusión) 18:47 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Joacoz Hola!.....Vaya Cuanto tiempo sin vernos veo q ha pasado de todo hahaha yo tambn estuve muy inactivo me gustaria volver a hablar contigo Bendiciones ;) Att: Crisangemon High res art Hello, I happened to be looking for high res offical art of some digimon, and a google reverse image search led to a file page here. However, I noticed that it was an old reversion of the file, and you havd reverted it to the lower res version. I looked at the uploader's contributions page, and clicked on some other files he updated with high res art, and you reverted those, as well. Why? Jabberwockxeno (discusión) 14:40 24 dic 2013 (UTC)